


Band Aid

by therune



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get Well Prompt for tro´s refractured toe:<br/>Her prompt: Band Aid.<br/>And ´lo, my result</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Aid

"I don´t need this" Steve proclaimed stubbornly. He sat on the rim of the bathtub in the Stark Tower penthouse (well, one of the bathtubs in the 4 bathrooms) with his arms crossed and definetely not pouting. Tony stood in front of him, holding a band-aid between his fingers.  
"Steve," Tony sighed, "we´ve been over this. We fought the Wrecking Crew today. You´re lucky that the worst injury you got is a cut in your face. And I´ve already let you talk me into not sending you directly to the hospital for a check-up although you got smashed into tree. So-" he bent forward and wanted to place the band-aid on Steve´s cheek.

Steve caught Tony´s wrists in his hands. "But Tony-"  
"Uh-uh, Mister, puppy eyes don´t work on me. Anymore."

Steve winced. He probably used up his good points for today. Tony smirked as he leaned closer to Steve. "Hold still..."  
"Please, Tony, I´m not against the concept of a band aid at all...but why do you have ones with mini Captain America figures on them?"

"On the one hand, they´re really cute, and on the other-" Tony turned his head to whisper into Steve´s ear. "I like Captain America."

He finally put the band-aid on Steve´s cut that absolutely had no need for a silly band aid in Steve´s opinion. Especially not ones with a miniaturized version of himself. "There, all done." Tony proclaimed happily and straightened himself.  
Tony´s beaming smile made Steve forgive him that he would probably suffer from a lot of mockery (mostly from the side of Luke and Peter) in the future. "Everything alright now, Steve?" Tony asked, still smiling.  
"I´m not sure...want to kiss it better?" Steve returned with a broad grin of his own. Tony placed a slightly mockful kiss on the band aid. "Any other place that need to be kissed?" he asked. Steve pulled Tony down next to him. "Now that you mention it..."


End file.
